Sync or Swim
Sync or Swim is the thirteenth episode of Power Rangers Dino Charge. This episode marks the 800th episode of the Power Rangers franchise & the debut of the Dino Charge Megazord Tri-Stego-Ptera Formation. Synopsis A fun rivalry between Tyler and Ivan becomes a problem when it interferes with the efforts of the Rangers to find and defuse a bomb planted by Sledge's monsters. Plot The episode opens up on Sledge's Ship, where Wrench is putting the finishing touches on a powerful bomb, one he plans on using on the Dinosaur Museum. To help this plan move along, Sledge has ordered the release of Smokescreen to aid Wrench in the mission. The two go off and put it in the back of Tyler's jeep. However, today is the day of the Amber Beach Dinosaur Museum's Fossil Fun day. Where the museum staff goes to the park and shows the kids a fake fossil excavation. As the Rangers get ready to go, Tyler shows Shelby a long trench coat, for which she thinks that "Its fine", saying that it looked cool on the mannequin, later on a boy was impressed by Tyler's truck, as Tyler tells the boy of what the truck has, a Knight on a white horse comes in, for it is non other then Sir Ivan, everyone around the museum, including the Rangers (excepted for Tyler) came in and toked many pictures on their I-Phones, Miss Morgen then tells the Rangers that they need to give Ivan some cloths that makes him less "medieval", for which Shelby says that she can take him shopping, Tyler is shocked to see Ivan in the same long trench coat he has (After coming in on a white horse), which Shelby thinks looks better on Ivan than Tyler. The two then start to pull pranks on one another. However, Smokescreen and Sledge do the next best thing, Smokescreen will use his fog powers and Wrench will set off the bomb, destroying the Rangers. The deal is done quicker as Ivan and Tyler's rivalry causes a flawless escape. The Rangers track the two to a nearby quarry where the Rangers destroy Smokescreen using the Dino Spike, while Ivan's riding it. Sledge orders the magna beam to be fired and Smokescreen is super sized. Koda and Shelby summon their zords so Tyler can fight Smokescreen with the Dino Charge Megazord, and the others go take care of the bomb. Ivan stays behind to help Tyler with the Ptera Zord, creating the Dino Charge Megazord: Tri-Stego-Ptera formation. The duo manages to destroy Smokescreen with an electrified slash of the Stego Saber. At the same time, the remaining four rangers find the bomb, with plenty of time to spare before it goes off. However, Wrench tells Sledge to grow the bomb, for which he orders the Magna beam to be fired again, and the bomb becomes too big for the rangers to move. Tyler and Ivan show up with the new Megazord configuration, take the bomb up to the upper levels of the atmosphere, and toss it right at Sledge's ship.While the ship's weapons are able to destroy the bomb, just before it hits, the explosion creates a blastwave which rumbles the ship, resulting in Sledge yelling at Wrench with a microphone saying "YOU USELESS, COWARDLY, TIN-HEADED SON OF A WASHING MACHINE. I OUGHT A RIP YOU INTO PIECES AND TURN YOU INTO A TOILET!". The episode ends with Tyler and Ivan's friendship, now becoming a problem for the other rangers. Cast *Brennan Mejia - Tyler Navarro *Camille Hyde - Shelby Watkins *Yoshi Sudarso - Koda *Michael Taber - Riley Griffin *James Davies - Chase Randall *Davi Santos - Sir Ivan of Zandar *Claire Blackwelder - Kendall Morgan *Adam Gardiner - Sledge *Jackie Clarke - Poisandra *Estevez Gillespie - Wrench and Curio *Brendan Lovell - Smokescreen *Campbell Cooley - Mecha Voice *Prin Barry - Elderly Woman *Fletcher Dirkson - Curious Boy Dino Chargers *Dino Charge Red Ranger - T-Rex + T-Rex (Dino Steel), Dino Spike, T-Rex (Battle Mode), Dino Drive *Dino Charge Black Ranger - Para + Para (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Blue Ranger - Stego + Stego (Dino Steel), Stego (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Green Ranger - Raptor + Raptor (Dino Steel) *Dino Charge Pink Ranger - Tricera + Tricera (Dino Steel), Tricera (Battle Mode) *Dino Charge Gold Ranger - Ptera + Ptera + Ptera (Zandar Thunder), Ptera (Battle Mode), Dino Drive Errors *The locations in which they fought Smokescreen were tremendously different in terms of visuals. (This is because the original footage used was in an ordinary grassy quarry while the stock footage was shot in an abandoned construction site with giant pillars coming out of the ground, located in a rock quarry.) Naturally this would not count as an error, but the two places look so different in this episode that the scenes appear to be mismatching. *Before calling out their zords, there is a strange echo on the rangers' voices. *When Smokescreen is enlarged by the Magna Beam, the Magna Beam itself doesn't show during when he is actually being enlarged. Instead, being forgotten to be edited in with the Kyoryuger stock footage being used without the Magna Beam edit being placed in. Notes *This episode has footage of the Dino Charge Megazord that is not from Kyoryuger. The footage in question is of the Megazord grabbing the bomb and throwing it at Sledge's Ship. *Smokescreen was Destroyed See Also (fight footage) (story)